Disney Varia Style!
by MajoKitsune
Summary: Each Varia member reads a Disney book before bed. Now each man is stuck inside of a dream revolved around that book. How will they get out of the dream? And will some even find their prince? They are the princesses even though there is no genderswapping. There will be yaoi. I own neither Disney or KHR. Main characters: Flan, Bel, Squalo, Xanxus, Luss, Mammon, and Levi.
1. Introduction

Reborn walked into the Varia mansion with various books in hand. He felt that lately the members of the Varia had been more stressed then usual, so he had an idea of what may help them relax slightly. And if this just made them angrier, he'd just blame Tsuna. So while everyone was out on some sort of mission he went and placed one book on each bed of the Varia Guardians. First Flan, then Belphegor, then Squalo, Xanxus, Lussuria, Mammon, and finally Levi. With each book he had a note saying that they were required to read the entire book. Some had added threats and others had questions against their masculinity if they didn't read it (one required money). Lussuria's was the only one that didn't require anything.

Reborn retreated back to the Vongola mansion in search of the 10th boss. A smirk on his face the entire way. Which creeped Tsunayoshi out majorly might I add.

* * *

The Varia members came home annoyed, grumpy, and flatly pissed. All of them need at hot shower and a relaxing sleep. So after another thirty minutes of trying to escape from each other in one piece, each person escaped into their bedroom.

Now, lets focus on Reborn's first victim of the night. Our poor little mist froggy: Flan.

He entered his room to find a child's Disney book on his bed. It came with a note too, saying:

_You are required to read this book before you sleep tonight. If you don't I will make sure that Belphegor find out your little secret that starts with an "N" and ends with a "oodles". _(*Reference to my past story _Varia Vacation_: Yes I'm keeping this. XD) _And we both know what will happen if he finds it._

_ Happy reading and sweet dreams~_

_ - The Giver _

Flan put down the note, grabbed his little stuffed puppy and picked up the book.

"Why would someone want me to read _**Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.**_?" Flan asked out loud. Little did he know that this was the beginning of a very interesting adventure.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I'm Back_~

I got this idea after I listened to: _**After Ever After- Disney Parody**_ about ten million times. I don't know how, but it reminded me of our favorite psychopaths. I have given each Varia member a Disney character and I'm going to try and wrap that story around them with some twists. So I hope you guys have fun reading this story. It should actually only be like 8-9 chapters... But we all know how well limits work with me XD  
I may actually need some help with Levi, Mammon, and Xanxus' characters. So if you have any suggestions I'll be happy to consider. Otherwise I'll just go with my default character for them :P


	2. Flan White and the Seven Chibis

It wasn't until soon after he read the story that Flan felt sleepy. So like any other person, he decided to go to bed. It was after one in the morning anyways.

Flan wouldn't admit this to anyone, but he actually enjoyed the random book he found on his bed. He'd never read the Snow White book before, which shocked him sense ever since he was little he like fairy tales. His grandma would always read them to him before bed.

Flan rested his head on his fluffy pillow and closed his eyes. Almost instantly falling asleep.

* * *

_**~In The Dream: Flan White and the Seven Chibis~**_

* * *

Queen Lussuria looks out the window of his castle to see his step son Flan White working in the well trying to get water for the kitchen staff.

"Look at him, he's kind of a adorable in a... Little kid kind of way." Queen Lussuria said as he strutted over to his giant throne set in the middle of his room. "But there's no way he's more adorable than _moi_~" He continued before his head snapped over to the mirror with a floating head inside, "Right, Mirror?"

"I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!" The mirror shouted at the flamboyant gay.

"Yes, yes. Now tell me: Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?" Lussuria asked excitingly.

"THAT'D BE FLAN WHITE OF COURSE!" The mirror shouted happily.

Lussuria's look became angry, "_What!? What did you say!?_"

"Flan White's better looking to the EXTREME!" The head clarified, originally trying to keep his voice down, but that never worked with him.

"Dammit! But _I_ wanted to be the best looking!" Lussuria said, crossing his arms as he stomped his foot and threw a fit.

"You know... If you take Flan White's heart into your hands you'll never never weaken or age. That and he'd die, you wouldn't have any competition." Ryohei the head stated, hoping to make the queen less angry. He did not need his glass being cracked. He used that shit!

Lusssuria thought for a moment. "All right... Bring me a huntsman!" He yelled down the corridor. He sat in his throne and waited for his order to arrive.

Soon a man with long mustache strands jutting out the sides of his face and piercings came into view, "What do you require, Queen?" The male asked.

"I need you to take Flan White into the woods, rip out his heart, and bring it to me in a very decorative box." Lussuria ordered, "You got all that... uh..."

"Leviathan."

"You got that Leviathan?"

"Yes. I will not disappoint you." Levi said.

"You better not."

* * *

In the meantime, Flan White was currently looking at the bucket he held in his hands. "Why the hell am I holding a bucket?" Flan White asked out loud before looking down, "And why am I in this really ugly dress?"

He's seen this dress somewhere before, he couldn't remember where. He tried lifting it up and off until he realized that there was nothing underneath.

"Okay... So now I'm required to wear this thing unless I feel like becoming a nudist." He looked around (after putting down the bucket) and noticed that all of it seemed familiar. He thought back to what he was doing before he mysteriously appeared in this new world, "I was sleeping last... Before that I was... that book." He rubbed his temples with two fingers as a headache started to bubble.

He started to walk towards the woods to see if he could get away from the castle, 'cause he knew what would happen if he stayed there any longer. But once he started to walk he was stopped by an invisible force. It felt like a wall was in front of him, but there was clearly nothing since he saw a little blue bird fly back and forth.

"So I'm stuck here is that it?" Flan White asked. After another hour, nothing changed. The sun wasn't moving, no one showed up, and that damn blue bird kept doing the same things, "What am I, on a loop? Shouldn't a guy come to take Snow White away?"

The teal haired boy had kinda already figured out that he was in Snow White's dress, symbolizing he was said girl. What he couldn't understand was why. He also didn't know why he was there in the first place or how to get out. He knew this was a dream, but no matter how many time he tried pinching his arm, he couldn't wake up.

"Maybe..." Flan said as he walked back to the well. He started to do what he remembered Snow White doing when the Huntsman came. As if on cue, a man walked up to him. 'Lightning Pervert?' Flan White thought.

"Excuse me, Flan White. I was told to escort you though the woods this evening." Leviathan said, trying to act charming.

"What did you just call me?" Flan asked, his face seemed bored, but he was starting to get annoyed.

Levithan looked confused, "Flan White, your _name_."

"Well that's a stupid name." Flan White said as he stood up, dusted off his dress and followed Huntsman Levithan. He figured that if he followed the way the book was written, he'd get out eventually. Thankfully, it seemed he didn't have to say the same things as the girl.

* * *

After they made it into a good section of the woods Leviathan broke down in confession, saying he couldn't kill Flan White and that he'd cover up for him if he ran away and never returned, blah blah blah, et cetera, et cetera. He then proceeded to gut a deer he'd shot, stole its heart, and place it in a very fancy box covered in what seemed like gold and silver.

"Right... I'll be leaving now." Flan White said as he headed off deeper into the woods, not knowing where he was going.

But, just like he expected, he found a small house that actually seemed like a doll house. He entered the house and found himself disgusted by how filthy it was.

"Alright... What was the first thing she did... She went to bed." Flan muttered as he climbed the steps and walked into the tiny room filled with seven child beds. He looked down at the name tags an noticed they were different from the originals. There was Squoc (Who Flan White later assumed was Doc and Squalo mixed), Grumpxus (Grumpy/Xanxus), Slekusa (Sleepy/Chikusa), Dopen (Dopey/Ken), Hapuro (Happy/Mukuro), Bashmon (Bashful/Mammon), and Snemm (Sneezy/MM). He pushed three of them beds together and laid down on them to sleep, or at least, pretend to sleep.

* * *

It didn't take long for footsteps and singing to be heard, "_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. It's home from work we go. Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_~" Flan almost smiled as he just stayed in his spot, waiting for someone to find him. Quite quickly, the song stopped and there was the low sound of whispers and soon the creaking of the steps as they climbed them.

"Do you see anyone?" One asked.

"Voi... I think there's something in our beds." Another said.

"That's my bed. God damn trash."

The small chibi people walked up to the "sleeping" Flan White and tried to wake him up. Flan White, who was starting to have fun with this little dream, did a giant stretch and yawn.

"VROI! IT'S AWAKE!" One of the chibis yelled.

"Are you trying to break my eardrum?" Flan asked.

"Who the hell are you, trash?" A different chibi asked, he looked quite angry.

"Flan... Flan White." Flan White introduced, "And you are?"

"Oh... It's just a girl." The loud chibi said.

"I'm not a girl."

"Then why are you in a dress?"

"I haven't the slightest of ideas. Just give me your names."

The loud one glared but pointed to himself, "I'm Squoc." He pointed at each chibi respectively, "Grumpxus, Slekusa, Dopen, Hapuro, Bashmon, Snemm."

Flan White actually found it creepy how they were all just small versions of his comrades. But he did kind of find it funny on how MM was Sneezy.

His one question was; Where's the Fake Prince?

Eventually after Flan White gained the chibi's trust (which was oddly easy) he made them food and then they all went to sleep. Allowing him to sleep upstairs in their beds again while the chibis went to find a place around the first floor to sleep.

* * *

The next morning when the chibis went to go work. Where, Flan white had no idea. But while they were gone Flan White knew he was supposed to clean (which he actually didn't mind), but he was supposed to clean with the help of animals. And he was also supposed to call them by song. Now, here you have a boy who didn't really like to sing, and there was no way he could sing well enough to make some fucking animals want to clean. So he settled for making illusionary animals. With their help, he had the entire filthy rats nest cleaned up and practically sparkling. "Now I know why we need Luss. The mansion would go to hell without him." Flan said as he wiped his grimy hands on his dress.

* * *

At the other side of the kingdom in Queen Lussuria's castle, there was a now happy queen eating a heart for breakfast. After he finished, he pranced over to his very loud magic mirror. "_Now_~ Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?"

"Still Flan White TO THE EXTREME!" The mirror shouted, passion in his eyes.

"WHAT! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! I JUST ATE... His..." Queen Lussuria started angerly, "HUNTSMAN!"

When the Huntsman didn't turn up, Queen Lussuria was even more angry then before.

"Fine, I'll just kill him myself!" The Queen said as he stomped down into his basement with his peacock following him at the heel. "Come, Kuu." Lussuria said to the peacock, "What should we create for our beloved Flan White?"

The peacock picked up a luscious red apple and handed it to the man. "Oooh~ I _love_ this color. Good choice, Kuu." Lussuria said as he grabbed the apple from Kuu's beak. He mixed up a concoction of random poisonous shit, dipped the apple in it, and placed it on a basket full of them.

"There. Now all that's needed is to make sure he doesn't recognize me." Lussuria said as he skipped over to his wardrobe.

I'll skip over the three hours of him trying to find something that he wouldn't be recognized in and just go to when he finally just settles for a black and old looking robe that covered his face. He wasn't happy with the outfit, but it'd have to do.

* * *

When the chibis came back from "work" covered in blood, Flan had to practically threaten all of them to go bath (minus Snemm, she ordered one right away) or they wouldn't get any dinner. Each chibi came up to him for inspections before they were allowed to eat. "Snemm: You're good. Slekusa: Alright, I guess you pass. Hapuro: Go back, there's still blood on you gloves. Bashmon: Good. Grumpxus: You have blood on your face, go back. Squoc: Go put your sword down and you can have some. Dopen: … Did you even bathe?"

A good chunk of the chibis were happy since they got food. But Hapuro, Grumpxus, and Dopen were not happy chibis. Hapuro pulled off his gloves and threw them on the ground. He didn't like being gloveless, but at least he got his food. Grumpxus glared at Flan White as if thinking that's help his situation. It didn't.

"Grumpxus, I'm not giving you any food until you wash your face. Now go." Flan White ordered, "And Dopen, I will have Slekusa drown you if you don't do it yourself. So you too. Go!"

The two chibis pouted but went to wash anyways.

Flan White, feeling accomplished, started to eat his own meal after the two chibis finally got some. He seriously wished that something like this could happen in real life. No one ever listened to him, or took him seriously. So this was a nice change of pace.

* * *

The next day, a hooded figure holding a basket of apples came up to Flan White while the chibis were at work. 'Great, time to die.' Flan thought as the hooded figure came up to him.

"Would you like an apple darling?" The person asked.

Flan White crosses his arms. "I don't know. My step mother taught me not to take things from strangers. He's such a kind man my step mother is. So kind and honest. I haven't seen him in awhile... I hope he's okay. I don't know what he'd do without me. He just loves me to pieces!"

Queen Lussuria almost broke down hearing Flan White's words. He didn't know they were heavily laced in sarcasm, but he knew that if he wanted to be the fairest, Flan White needed to die.

"Just take an apple, girl!" Queen Lussuria said.

Flan White, who does not appreciate being called a girl, grabbed a non-poisoned apple and threw it at Queen Lussuria's head. He then grabbed the poisoned one and bit it, "As long as I get out of this dream. I like Luss-nee better then you."

Flan White soon felt his body go limp and his eyes closed as he collapsed to the ground. His face hit the stone, and he was sure there'd be a bruise. He laid there as Queen Lussuria cackled in joy. "Finally! I shall be the fairest!" **(A/N: I'm making him sound like more of a psycho then he really is XD)**

If he could have, Flan White would have rolled his eyes. In the next few moments, the chibis finally came back. They saw Flan White, the bitten apple and Queen Lussuria and figured out what happened. Almost automatically, the chibis attacked the Queen to avenge their lost comrade. Within a matter of minutes they took the queen down. Not to say he didn't try to put up a fight, but who could stand a chance against cute little mini assassins? Certainly not Lussuria!

* * *

That night, they placed poor little Flan White into a luxurious coffin that you could look into to see the sleeping beauty. Flan didn't like tight places like coffins, they always freaked him out. And now that's where he was, and he didn't have much oxygen, not that he needed it. Right now he was having more of an outer body experience since he was supposed to be dead, but he still didn't like the fact that his body (which was still in that really ugly dress by the way) was in a freaking glass coffin filled with flowers.

After another few hours of watching the little chibis morn, there was the sound of hooves coming closer.

"Ushishi. Why are the mini peasants so sad?"

'Fuck... Why him?' Flan White wondered, 'So _that's_ where he was.'

"Vroi! What's it to you!?" Squoc asked.

"Ushi. Because the Prince needs directions to the Princess' castle and sad little chibis wont help much."

"Why you little brat!" Squoc yelled at the blond with bangs in his face, "Who the hell are you anyways!?"

"Ushishisi, I don't think you can call anyone little," Belphegor stated, laughing at his own joke, "Prince Belphegor. Now peasants, where's the Prince's princess?"

Slekusa pointed at the coffin that held Flan White. "She's... Here."

Bel frowned, "Why is the princess dead?"

"She ate a poisoned apple." Bashmon said while sitting on top of a stump, "That'll be $20 for the information by the way."

"Shishi. No way in hell." Prince Belphegor said as he hopped down from his horse and walked over to the coffin. He opened the lid, which of course pissed off Squoc and Grumpxus, and sat down next to the sleeping boy in a dress.

"The Prince wonders..." He said as he leaned down towards Flan White. It was then that Flan White's outer body experience ended and he was pushed back into his body just as Bel placed his warm lips onto Flan White's. Flan quickly shoved the blond off of him which earned him a stab from a knife into his side.

"I don't really think a prince is supposed to stab a person he just kissed." Flan said as he pulled out the oddly shaped knife.

"That's what you get for pushing the Prince away, you toad." Belphegor said, a grin spread across his lips.

"I don't believe you're actually a prince." Flan White commented, "Stupid Fake Prince."

"What did you say?" Bel steamed.

"Is no one going to ask why Flan White is all of a sudden alive again?" Hapuro asked the other chibis. The others just shrugged as they watched the two males bicker back and forth.

* * *

_**~In Real Life~**_

* * *

Flan woke up in his bed, daylight shinning through the window. He looked around to make sure it was _his_ bed, and then looked down to make sure he was in his PJ's still. He was, to Flan's relief.

The Mist Guardian practically jumped out of his bed and grabbed the book from the floor where it seemed to have ended up.

"I don't know if I should burn you or not." Flan said as he looked at the cover. Instead of burning it though, he simply put it on his bookshelf with his other fairy tales, just in case he wanted a good dream again.

* * *

Now lets focus on another of our Varia members: The psychotic Prince Belphegor.

_**~Last Night: Belphegor's Room~**_

* * *

Belphegor opened his door to his messy room and made his way over to his bed. He shed down to his boxers and was about to get into bed when he found a child's book on his bed.

_You are required to read this story. If you don't I'll be forced to believe Rasiel is more of a man than you because he read it without putting up as fuss. And plus, a certain froggy really loves fairy tales, so I wonder how happy he'd be if you read one of his favorite books. _

_ Sweet dreams~_

_ - The Giver_

Bel looked at the book again. There was no way he'd be seen as less of a man then that idiot brother of his. It was a stupid threat, but Bel still had pride. And _a lot_ of it too.

"Who knew _**Beauty and the Beast**_ was one of froggy's favorite books. Shishi, I guess the Prince can read himself a bedtime story tonight." Belphegor said as he snuggled into bed with the book.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I haven't seen the movie Snow White in forever 'cause I actually hate that movie. Snow White as a character just plainly annoys me. But I felt Flan fit that Disney princess the most. And I'm actually kinda happy with how this turned out. Since I have a shitty memory, and I think I got most of the story line right. I'm sorry if I didn't though.

_Characters: _

Snow White: Flan/Flan White

Prince: Belphegor

Queen: Lussuria/Queen Lussuria

Doc: Squalo/Squoc

Grumpy: Xanxus/Grumpxus

Sleepy: Chikusa/Slekusa

Dopey: Ken/Dopen

Happy: Mukuro/Hapuro

Bashful: Mammon/Bashmon

Sneezy: MM/Snemm

Huntsman: Levithan

Magic Mirror: Ryohei's head


End file.
